


In Another Life

by SerStolas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Inspired by Music, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Hozier's "Work Song" came on Pandora while I was watching Rogue One the other day, and this is the result.  Maybe someday I'll write one with an alternate, happier ending, but this one in Canon-Compliant.Rogue One belongs to Disney/LucasArts"Work Song" belongs to Hozier





	

My baby never fret none  
About what my hands and my body done  
If the lord don't forgive me  
I'd still have my baby and my babe would have me  
When I was kissing on my baby  
And she put her love down soft and sweet  
In the lowland plot I was free  
Heaven and hell were words to me  
When my time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down  
I'll crawl home to her  
Hozier, “Work Song”

He’d welcomed her home. He’d come back for her, when no one else in her life had: not her father, not Saw, no one.

In another life, she’d have found her place in the Resistance with his encouragement. In another life, all her training from Saw, and her survival instincts, would have led her to the Pathfinders, and they’d have fought against the tyranny of the Empire. She’d have made great friends with Kes Dameron and Shara Bey, and she would have spoiled her godson Poe.

In another life, once the war was over, they would have settled down and adopted kids left orphaned by the Empire, and raised those children in a home filled with love from childhood to adulthood, so those children would never know the pain and loneliness they had.

In another life, he would have found a refuge in her. He would have leaned his forehead against hers and accepted her embrace, and the love she gave despite the stains he felt etched into his soul for the crimes he had committed and the blood he’d split in the name of the resistance. 

In another life, he’d steal whatever moments he could with her during the war. He’d have found something other than the abstract concept of protecting other from the Empire to fight for. He’d have found something far more personal, warm, and loving.

In another life, after the war, he’d make her and their kids breakfast while she chased the kids around the kitchen. He’d have smiled and caught her in his arm for a kiss while their adopted children giggled at the sight.

In another life, Baze, Chirrut, and Bodhi would have visited them after the war, and they’d have spent an evening around a fire pit, exchanging stories while the kids roasted small sweets.

As the dark gray cloud approached them, Jyn wrapped her arms around Cassian, and he leaned his forehead against his. For a flash, they saw that possible future, that other life, in each others eyes. Their noses touched, and then their lips.

He would always return to her. 

The blackness, and peace, as he crawled back to her.


End file.
